


Rena

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: When in doubt, drabble it out. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But that was a few days ago, Don't worry, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I rewrote Sapotis for this, I'm playing with my understanding of the Peacock's powers, It was fun to do, Ladybug!Rose, Mayura inspired me!, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock!Marinette, Rena Rouge is not a superhero, She's a super fox!, When you want your holder to stop making themselves sick but they think you're just hungry, marinette is not ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: When Alya's sisters get Akumatized, she wants to help but doesn't have much power to. Until a feather lands in her phone.





	Rena

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I ended up writing this while driving home from family vacation, because after Mayura I had so many ideas!  
> Anyways, it's a bit of an expansion on my understanding of the Peacock's powers, and I really wanted to write Peacock!Marinette with it being broken in mind.  
> Hope you enjoy! ~DK

“Alya Césaire, I am Plume Reign. Your heroes can’t fight on their own. Let me give physical form to your will to help, and they may still win this fight.”

“Really? How? Are you like a reverse Hawkmoth? Are you going to be helping Coléoptère Rose and Chat Noir from now on? How did you get your Miraculous?”

“Alya we don’t have time for this! Yes or no?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Mental links do that sort of thing,” Plume answered resignedly. “Are you on board or-”

“Yes!” Alya yelled. “But can I get an interview later?”

 Plume shook her head from her hiding place. “I’ll maintain the link whist we fight, and I’ll answer as many questions as I can, but I don’t think I’ll be able to provide an interview anytime soon.”

“Aww.” Plume could feel Alya’s disappointment, but that was quickly overtaken by wonder when her fox spirit formed.

“Whoah.”

 

When the fox formed, Alya really only had one thought in her head. _Rena._

“Lead her to the others. She will help you,” Plume informed her through the mental link.

Alya nodded. “Rena! Come on! We have an Akuma to catch!” The giant fox tilted it’s head at her, then knelt.

“Uh, Plume?”

“She wants you to ride her. You’ll travel much faster that way.”

“Alright!” Alya touched Rena’s nose, finding it surprisingly solid. She walked over to Rena’s side and pulled herself up. She got a solid hold on Rena’s neck, and patted it. It seriously even felt like fur. “Ready Rena?”

Rena took off.

“THIS IS AMAZING!!!” Alya screamed as they raced across Paris. Riding Rena was like riding a rollercoaster on steroids. Rena ran faster than anything Alya had ever ridden before, and she kept stopping to bite off the hats of any Sapotis that came within her radius.

 

“What is _that?”_ Coléoptère Rose asked, staring at the giant orange, black, and white fox that had just skidded to a stop in front of her and bitten off the hats of ten Sapotis at once.

“Another Akuma?” Chat Noir offered.

“But it’s fighting the Akuma….”

“Guys! Guys! Look what Plume Reign got me!” Alya called, leaning over the fox’s neck. “Look at this beauty! She’s amazing!”

“Plume Reign?” Coléoptère asked. “Who’s that?”

Alya paused. “What do you mean? Don’t you- Oh.” She quieted for a bit, and then nodded. “I can pass it on!” Alya slid down the fox’s side. “Thanks Rena.

“Guys, this is Rena, my will manifested physically. It’s a little weird, but we’re fighting negative emotions turned monsters so-” Alya shrugged. “Plume Reign says she has the Peacock Miraculous. It’s similar to the Butterfly Miraculous, but she swears she won’t abuse it. She’s been watching from the shadows for a few days, and says she only comes in when absolutely necessary due to how draining using her powers is.”

“Plume Reign… Are you who helped me during Puppeteer?” Coléoptère asked.

Alya paused for a moment, and her eyes flashed blue. She seemed to be listening, and then she nodded her head. “Yep!”

Coléoptère nodded. “Alright. Thanks for the help, Plume. You too Alya.”

“No problem! Let’s de-akumatize my sisters!!”

**

“Miraculous Cure!!!”

“Alya!” Ella and Etta shrieked, tackling their sister in a hug.

“There you two troublemakers are! I was worried I had lost you to a swarm of real Sapotis!” Alya hugged them back. She had been a lot more worried than that until Plume showed up, but the twins didn't need to know that.

“Alya, I’m going to pull the connection now. Thank you for helping,” Plume’s voice said inside her head.

“Okay. Thank you for letting me help! It was awesome talking to you, and it was even better to have Rena.” Alya paused. “Rena’s going to disappear, isn’t she?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Okay. Can I show my sisters and say goodbye first?”

Plume was silent for a moment, but then, “Go ahead.”

Alya thanked her mentally a few times as she moved. “Etta, Ella, come meet my friend Rena!”

“Ooh! Rena! Rena!”

**

Plume Reign sighed, exhaustion had settled into her bones, and she knew the sickness part was just waiting until she detransformed. But she couldn’t not let Alya say goodbye!

She would be fine to deal with it. She would have to feed Duusuu a lot, but she had brought snacks in her bag anyway.

She watched Alya pull the twins away from Rena, telling them to tell the fox goodbye. “Alright Plume Reign. Go ahead.”

“Goodbye.” Plume nodded, and motioned for her feather to drop it’s hold. The connection severed.

“Feathers down,” Plume called. Her transformation dropped, and Marinette collasped against the chimney.

“Marinette,” Duusuu started.

“I know, you need to recharge. Let’s see if we can get back to Alya’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look me in the eye and tell me that Marinette wouldn't use the Peacock Miraculous, even if it hurt her, if it meant she could help fight against the emotional terrorist who has hurt so many people she cares about.


End file.
